Survive
by Reallyfanofstories
Summary: AU - What would you do when you crashed on a gaunt island? With only people you didn't knew. Without food. Without a bed. Without internet connection. Without help. How are you going to survive? Maybe… maybe someday people will rescue you from this terrible island. But what would you do when you found love on this island?


**Chapter 1/ Prologue: What would you do…when you crashed on a gaunt island?**

**Summary: What would you do when you crashed on a gaunt island? With only people you didn't knew. Without food. Without a bed. Without internet connection. Without help. How are you going to survive? Maybe… maybe someday people will rescue you from this terrible island. But what would you do when you found love on this island? **

**A/N: Hi everyone! How are you? It's 9/11 and I was thinking about planes and stuff and suddenly I had this idea. So I wrote it down. **

**I'm such a weirdo. This is the 5****th**** unfinished story of me. But I promise I will finish them all!**

**I know it's not really long but this is only the prologue. The coming next chapters are going to be longer, I swear. The other chapters are going to be in 3****rd**** point of view too. **

**My native language is not English. I apologize for the mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. The plot is mine.**

It was one of the worst nightmares you could have or possible even think of.

First you were enjoying your movie on the plane. You had a great time chatting with your two elder brothers about sports and other thinks. You drank happily a glass of champagne. You had a talk with the enthusiast waitress. You just had a wonderful time in Paris. Everything was just perfect. A little bit too perfect.

Suddenly there was some smoke under one of the planes airfoil. Then there was a voice from the captain. It didn't say anything funny or the short message that they were almost in Brazil. It was something completely different.

'Here speaks your captain Natsu Dragneel. An engine of the plane is broken. Please do all take your safety vest on. We are trying to make an emergency landing on fast land. Take on your seat belt.'

You were frightened. How can such it be that you were happy just moments ago and now you were silently crying? Your two brothers, Sting and Laxus, placed you on a chair between them. They wanted to have you save. They were mumbling words of courage and comforting to you. They hugged you closely.

Suddenly you felt the plane going down. You were yelling because you were so frightened. You heard other screams from behind but you were focusing on the plane and the high. The only things you could think of what it would be in heaven.

You felt yourself passing out.

You slowly opened your eyes. What happened? Did you die? Everything was beautiful. You were lying in soft white sand. The trees were looking so real. You had to urge to touch them. You heard the sound of the calming water of the sea in your ears. It has to be heaven. It was just behind beautiful. You decided to lay still maybe you could go back to real life.

Your brother Laxus was suddenly looking at you. He looked very worried. He yelled for your other brother Sting. Laxus checked your heartbeat. You saw relive on your brother faces. You knew your eyes were feeling heavy again. Maybe you should sleep a little longer.

When you opened your eyes once again, you were lying by a camp fire. You saw depressive faces along the fire. Next to you were sitting your brothers. Sting held your hand. You rubbed your eyes. Maybe it's still a dream. When you were convinced that this was real life, you went sitting up. The first thing you asked was: 'Where am I?'

This is the story of Lucy Heartfillia. A young girl that stranded on a gaunt island with only the other people from the plane. How are they going to survive?

**And what do you think? Want to have the next update already? Let me know your thoughts through review. And don't forget to answer the question: What would you do when your plane crashed on a gaunt island?' **

**See you later!**

**~Rose **

**Ps. If you liked this chapter maybe you would like my other stories too: Rescue the Princess of your Heart (Nalu) & The Day that Everything Changed (Gralu) & Hidden Royalty (Sticy) & The Next Generation Dragon Hunter (Nalu or Lalu) & You are Special (Nalu)**


End file.
